Reunited
by LoveAffairWithMisery
Summary: Taken from a Tumblr prompt, set after Bernie appears to leave. Serena attends an Annual Charity Gala and is shocked at who shows up.


Every year, Holby City Hospital held a charity ball in order to raise funds for the various departments, selling tickets and often having an auction. It was an occasion that many looked forward to, the opportunity to dress up and eat delicious food with many bottles of wine. The staff could let their hair down and have a laugh, enjoy the company of their partners and colleagues, many of whom were their friends. Serena on the other hand was dreading it. For her, it would be an evening of talking to annoying board members, pretending to smile at pathetic jokes and then sitting alone in a corner with a bottle of Shiraz.

As she changed from out of her work clothes into her flowing black gown, she couldn't help but think of how different the event may be if she could enjoy it with Bernie. Since her sudden departure almost a month ago, Serena's mood had changed dramatically, making her once again a feared doctor that nobody dared to argue with. She spent most of her day busying herself around the ward so that she didn't have to sit in the lonely office that she once had shared with Bernie. Any mention of the trauma surgeon's name was greeted with a vicious glare, and Serena had made sure to remove any of her belongings from the office. Her scent however, so unique and completely _Bernie_ lingered in the air. Chocolate and cigarette smoke, not something that would immediately be listed as pleasant, but to Serena it was the most amazing smell in the world.

Casting her mind away from the blonde, Serena tried to focus on how to make the evening more pleasant. She planned on sitting with Fletch and Raf, hoping the usual light banter would distract her from her glum mood. Avoiding the board members should be slightly easier than usual given that she was no longer Deputy CEO. And Shiraz, that would feature heavily in making the event better.

Moving to a mirror, Serena started to apply makeup, nothing too fancy or in-your-face, but enough to look like she had made an effort. Eye liner and mascara made her eyes look larger and a light dusting of eyeshadow brought out the various shades of brown. After completing the look with red lipstick, she took a step back and fiddled with her hair, spiking the ends over her forehead. A simple teardrop necklace with matching earrings complemented the dress and added a little more sparkle to contrast the black fabric. Smoothing her hands over her front, she turned around and grabbed her high heeled shoes, knowing that nothing else would help her to look better. She always felt self-conscious in a dress and heels, and knew that half way through the night the shoes would be discarded underneath the table. She also knew that after a couple of hours, she would be blissfully drunk and completely unaware of what people may be thinking about her appearance. It's not like she had anybody to impress anyway.

Leaving the changing room and heading to the lift, she ran into Fletch, Raf and Morven, joining them as they made their way to the taxi's that waited outside. Reclining against the seat of the car, she listened to their carefree conversation, trying to join in when she could. The other three knew how upset she had been after Bernie's disappearance and wanted to help but also knew not to speak about it, that is, if they valued their lives. Instead, they acted normally, encouraging her to contribute but leaving her be when her actions suggested that that was what she wanted. Having seen that she was making a conscious effort to be involved, they frequently acknowledged her in the conversation.

When they reached their destination, Fletch held out a hand to assist her in getting out of the car. His friendly smile could easily brighten up anyone's day and Serena gave a small smile in return. Keeping hold of her arm, he guided her inside and to the table where Raf held out a chair out for her. Thanking him with an embarrassed smile, she sat down and opened the bottle of wine that was waiting in the middle of the table. After pouring the four of them a glass, she took a needed mouthful, relishing the deep flavours as they coated her tongue and the slight burn as it trickled down her throat.

Several glasses later and with some decent food in her stomach, she began to feel better, actually enjoying the evening and her company.

"So, Ms Campbell, have you got your eye on anything tonight?" queried Fletch, referring to the bidding that was about to take place.

"I hear they have a fine selection of expensive red wines with my name on them." She replied with a grin and a slight slur, downing the last mouthful from her glass. The others at the table chuckled at the greed that presented itself through her reply. She was feeling rather merry and giggled at most things, slouching in her chair and watching the world go by.

A banging of a hand against a microphone caught the attention of the hall, everyone turning in their chairs to listen as Henrik Hanssen introduced the beginning of the auction. Wines, chocolates, theatre tickets, books, and a lavish car were sold with relative ease. The whole room had laughed when Henrik had announced the wines, and Serena's hand had shot up as she shouted her first offer of £40. Although a few more offers pushed the price up, no one dared to outbid her on her beloved red's. As the hammer went down, she punched air with both hands to signal her success.

Once all the items had been sold and Hanssen had exited the stage, the music returned and the Holby City staff took to the dance floor. Many were too drunk to concentrate on swaying with the music so they moved uncoordinatedly around the floor, tripping over their feet and bumping into each other. Serena, in her own drunken state found this hilarious, and spent ages doubled over with tears of laughter as one after another, her colleagues tried to dance properly, only to fall into the same clumsy pattern. She herself became one of these when Raf offered her his hand and guided her towards the floor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously

"Marvellous" she almost shouted, throwing her head back in glee as another laugh left her mouth. Raf chuckled in response, glad to see that she was smiling again, even if it was only because of the vast amounts of wine that she had consumed. When her feet started to drag, Raf took her back to the table, making sure she was settled before moving away. Serena reached down to her shoes, unbuckling them and massaging her sore feet. She caught a passing waiter and asked for another bottle, thankful when he returned moments later and poured some into her glass for her.

She was so intently watching her dancing colleagues and drinking her wine that she failed to notice when a figure creeped up from behind. A shadow fell over her glass alerted her to another's presence.

"Hello Ms Campbell." The voice was deep, and gravelly, barely audible. But Serena knew it instantly. Tears began to gather in her eyes and her heart beat out of her chest. Turning around slowly, her eyes low, she allowed them to gaze over the figure as she stood up. Heavy boots, pressed black trousers and a black blazer with large silver buttons hugged at the person's waist. Looking up further, she saw unruly blonde curls, wide pink lips and finally, beautiful large brown eyes. Staring, her mouth dropped and a single tear fell over her cheek. Their eyes met and all that Serena could see was pain and a thousand apologies. Any anger that she had dissipated and she flung her arms around her neck, finally allowing the tears to fall as she buried her face in the curls.

"Oh Bernie!" she sobbed, thankful when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and support her weight. The tears continued to fall as Bernie stroked her hair, trying to soothe her with gentle shushes.

"Shh, its ok, its ok." She repeated over and over, trying her best to calm Serena down. She hated seeing what she had done to her, the pain that she had caused her best friend.

Pulling away, Serena looked at Bernie, resting her palm against her cheek. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to Bernie's, not caring who may be watching. The kiss was gentle and full of love, with Bernie returning it happily, holding Serena tight against her. When they pulled away, Bernie looked into Serena's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Serena. I never should have left. I didn't want to hurt you by staying and causing you anymore confusion but I missed you so much. Every day I wanted to return, to see you, hold you and tell you how much I cared for you. But I was worried that you would hate me, and I couldn't live with that." When she had left, Bernie didn't know whether Serena wanted her, and not knowing had deeply affected her. Although she didn't want to return to only be rejected, she had to know for certain that there was nothing between them. Of course, she had always hoped that she would return to open arms but found this thought almost impossible. How could Serena possibly forgive her for her abrupt departure? No warning, no explanation. This greeting was all that she wanted, but far more than what she deserved and she knew it. She was almost taken completely by surprise, because she had only really prepared herself for a painful rejection. She knew though that she would have to explain, and all she could do was be honest. It was the least that Serena deserved.

"You hurt me so much Bernie. I was confused, yes, and I was scared. I needed time and maybe you leaving was what I needed to make me realise what I feel for you. I love you, Major Berenice Wolfe, and I don't ever want to be without you." Now it was Bernie's turn to tear up, raising a hand to wipe at her eyes.

"I won't ever leave you again. I promise." She said simply, smiling at the woman in front of her. Taking a small step back, Serena looked up and down the woman, admiring the uniform and the way that it gave her even more authority and enhanced her best features.

"What's with this?" She asked as she tugged at the blazer. Bernie let out a short chuckle.

"I knew about the gala and figured that you'd be here. I didn't have any civvies but I did have this. It was this or combats I'm afraid."

"Haha, I'm not complaining." Serena said with a smile, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Bernie's ear. Bernie looked over Serena's shoulder to see several pairs of eyes watching them.

"I think we're causing quite a scene." She mumbled into Serena's ear.

"I really don't care." She returned, leaning in so that their lips could meet again, quite content to be in their own blissfully happy bubble.


End file.
